Quest for watoka
by raeoke saccoum
Summary: Ashitaka and San set out on an adventure to find a cure for the disease spreading throughout the Amishi clan and it may kill Kiya
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters blah blah blah! You catch the drift by now! ^.^  
  
pAshitaka sat with San on the edge of the pool watching the kudamas play among the trees which were now growing back. Iron town was rebuilt and San was living happily in the forest with her wolf brothers. Ashitaka helped rebuild iron town and was now just relaxing and visiting with his dear San. It seemed everything was almost back to normal.... NO better than normal Ashitaka thought. However no matter how happy everyone else was Ashitaka still felt out of place and lonely. He wanted to be with San but he wanted be with the humans also. He knew he didn't belong in either places, and as much as he denied it Ashitaka could not shake the feeling of homesickness. He missed his village with all of his heart but he knew he could never return. Ever since Toki had her first child, a beautiful little girl with sparkeling eyes, Ashitaka couldn't stop thinking of Kiya his sweet little sister. She must be turning into a young woman by now and he wished so much that he could be there to watch her grow up. /p  
p " Ashitaka?..... Ashitaka?..... bASHITAKA!!!!!!/b" Ashitaka's head jerked up by the almost annoyed voice of San. " What were you thinking about Ashitaka?" San asked. " Nothing don't worry about it" He replied " Oh COME ON, you were so deep in thought there I thought you were in some kind of trance. PLEASE don't leave me hanging like this. Tell me what you were thinking!" San almost ordered " It really isn't anything I was just thinking of my home, my family... well my sister anyway!" Ashitaka replied. " What is it like? Your home I mean" San asked. " It is just a small village" Ashitaka said " There must something special about it! What is your family er sister like?" San questioned. " My sister? My sister's name is Kiya. She is the sweetest little girl in the whole empire! I miss her so much. She gave me that crystal dagger" Ashitaka said pointing to the necklace around San's neck " before I had to leave my village! She said never to forget her." Ashitaka said. San played with the crystal dagger suddenly feeling kind of bad. "It is almost time for me to go back, it is getting dark!" Ashitaka said as he pulled himself off of the soft ground. "When are you coming to visit me again?" San asked. " I come by tomorrow meet me outside of Iron town./p  
p That night Ashitaka was restless, constantly being wakened by very disturbing dreams of his village and darkness. When he woke in the morning he felt very sharp pains in his chest and stomach. As he rubbed the pain and tried to cover his eyes from the morning sun shining on his bed he heard someone calling him outside. Ashitaka peered out the window to see Toki and her little girl waiting for him. " Well look at that miko, Ashitaka decides to wake up" Toke said to Miko, Miko now a little over a year old held up her arms and attempted to say Ashitaka's name "Atita" She reminded him so much of Kiya it ate at his heart looking at her. "Good morning sleepy head!" Toki said, this time to Ashitaka. "Good morning Toki" Ashitaka said "Why did you wake me?" he asked. "Well for a matter of fact it is almost noon and didn't you say you were suppose to meet San? Because I think she is getting a little impatient waiting for you outside the gate considering she still doesn't trust us so wont actually enter iron town. You know I really don't know how you put up with that. You are th" " OKAY Toki please don't lecture me right now" Ashitaka said interupting Toki. " Now I know how Karoku must feel!" Ashitaka mumbled. " you don't want to start with me Ashitaka!!!" Toki yelled at Ashitaka's now empty window!/p  
p "Where were you Ashitaka????" I have been waiting out here for almost an hour!" San said exasperated. " Sorry San I couldn't get to sleep last night I had the most disturbing dreams of my village and death" Ashitaka said. "OH owwwww!" Ashitaka fell to the ground moaning in pain. The pains he felt early that morning had returned but this time it felt as if someone had reached into his stomach and were searching for something! "OWW! Ohh" Ashitaka moaned. "Ashitaka what is wrong? Oh Ashitaka please tell me! Ashitaka. ASHITAKA!!!!" San desperately tried to wake him but he was in some kind of trance./p  
p When Ashitaka woke he looked up to see San sitting beside his bed. Yes she was actually in Iron town and wasn't trying to kill anyone! "Oh you are awake! How are you feeling? What happened back there? Would you like a drink of water?" San said almost all at once. " Yes, water would be nice" Ashitaka took a drink of water his mouth and throat felt very parched. " I don't really know what happened. This morning when I woke I had these strange pains and then they came back! It was ver strange I had a horrifying vision just like my dreams! All I know is I have to go back to my village! Something is very wrong. God I hope Kiya is all right!" Ashitaka said as he got out of bed. " I am leaving in the morning, I wish I didn't have to go but I do! I am going to gather supplies" Ashitaka said as he prepared to leave his humble hut. "WAIT! If you go I am coming with you" San said. Ashitaka turned and looked at San, it was so amazing how beautiful San was but that wasn't why he loved her. He loved her spirit and determination. "What are you staring at?" San asked Ashitaka. " YOU! Your so cute when your determined!" Ashitaka said just to annoy San! " ooohh! You know I hate that!" San said as she tackled Ashitaka to the floor. They burst out laughing. " Okay you can come with me but we are leaving in the morning. Okay?" Ashitaka said very serious " Okay" San replied./p 


	2. And their off!

Quest for Watoka  
  
Chapter 2 : And they are off  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters  
  
Okay so I haven't got any revies yet but it is okay! Chapter one was kind of messed but hey, its my first try at this fanfic thing! I hope you enjoy chapter 2. I am not forcing you I'm am just suggesting that some feedback for this could boost my self esteem alot and I might be able to write more chapters!  
  
  
Ashitaka and San set off on a journey that wasn't quite clear where it would lead them. Riding on the back of Yakul they travelled through forest after forest. " How long will it take to get there, Ashitaka?" San asked impatiently " It has been so long I have forgotten!" Ashitaka replied. "You know I hated leaving my brothers back there!" San said "I know. But who would protect the forest if they had of come? Not to mention that people where I came from aren't quite used to seeing GIANT wolves! "   
  
Ashitaka said light heartedly. They travelled through woods for many uncountable days. The first sign of other life was a relief for Ashitaka but was very different for San. "There do you see it San? That is the first of many small villages. We can get some more supplies here" Ashitaka said pointing to the small village below the ridge. "What if they dont like us and attack us Ashitaka? Look at all that wasted forest and animal meat! People like this make me sick!" San spat.  
  
"QUALITY RICE FOR CHEAP CHEAP PRICE!" An obnoxious merchant yelled at Ashitaka and San. "Don't pay attention to any of the merchants San!" Ashitaka said. "How do people live like this Ashitaka? It is horrible!" San complained. "Here, take Yakul to get a drink from over there and I will buy us some supplies. Stay there till I come and get you!" Ordered Ashitaka. San went over to the small pool on the outside of the busy village, while Ashitaka wandered off in search for some decent prices.   
  
"Hey Ikashi, HEY Ikashi" Gotom tried to get Ikashi's attention by poking him. "What do you want GOTOM?" Said an anoyed Ikashi. "Look at the weird girl over there with the red elk." Said Gotom "Yeah what about her?" Ikashi asked. "Look at the weird jewlery and the fur. I bet she is some strange rich girl from the North!" Claimed Gotom. "Lets see what she has!" Said Gotom again. "Okay you take her right and I will take her left" ordered Ikashi. The two thieves snuck up on San. They managed to get about 7 feet from her before she noticed. "What do you two dirt bags want from me? I have nothing leave me alone before I hurt you!" Said San. "Oohh! The wittle gurl is gonna hurt us. Heh heh heh! How about that Ikashi!" Joked Gotom. They stepped closer to san cornering her between the pond and the back of a building. "I am serious stay back" San grabbed her dagger from her side. The two men kept coming so San leapt in the air attempting to clear the two men but the taller of the two, Ikashi, managed to grab her ankle and she hit the ground hard on her chest and face. " Hold her down while I search her pouch. Gotom" The larger man rumaged throught the little pouch. At finding nothing the man was enranged. "NOTHING! GOTOM YOU IDIOT!!!! How could you think this peasant girl was a rich girl?" Ikashi lectured Gotom. Just then somthing glinted in the sun. "Wait a second what is this?" Ikashi grabbed the crystal dagger that was around Sans neck. "This just might fetch us a price!" With that he ripped the necklace off Sans neck." NO YOU CANT TAKE THAT! Please give it back!" With that San knocked the small man away from her and attemped to slice Ikashi's stomach. "I will slit you in two if you don't give that back you bastard!" San screamed. " Ik...Ik... IKASHI!!!! I think this is our exit!" With that the two men attempted to run away through village. San chased them till the village gates. The two men turned around and didn't see the enranged girl so they sat on the ground ourside the gates. "Heh he heh! What a stupid girl" Gotom laughed, Ikashi laughed with him. The two proud men sat on the ground so happy they didn't notice the man standing beside them! " You WILL give me the crystal dagger!" The two men looked up to see a man holding a bow and arrow aimed right at them and they looked to there other side to see the enraged girl standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. The two men were so scared they dropped the crystal dagger and ran. "Thank you Ashitaka!" San said as she was re-tieing the necklace. " Not a problem. I hate thieves!"   
  
With more supplies Ashitaka and San set out once more for the Amishi village. " The forests are so different here, Ashitaka" San said. "They seem so much colder and empty! Where are the kudamas?" San asked. " I don't know. They have never lived here and I don't know why! Maybe they are just scared and are hiding!" Ashitaka answered. "I am getting kind of tired Ashitaka!" San said. "Okay there is a place right up here where we can sleep for the night." When they came to the small clearing Ashitaka started and fire and cooked the rice while San got their bedding and supplies organized. "Ooohhh! Owww oh! " Ashitaka fell to the ground moaning in pain again. "Oh Ashitaka are you all right. Here drink some water!" San said. With that the color came back to Ashitaka's face and he began breathing normally again. " We have to hurry or....." Ashitaka fell asleep before he could finish.   
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
How do you like it so far? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean SOOOOO much to me! ^.^  
  
~Raeoke~  
  



	3. 

Quest for Watoka  
  
Chapter 3: They are finally there  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters.  
  
After many days of travelling San and Ashitaka finally made it to their destination. "Look over there, through the trees, my home!" Ashitaka said excitedly. " That is your home? What are you going to tell them Ashitaka? I thought that you were never to return." San asked. " Well I am not really sure. I just know that I had to come back." Ashitaka replied. They rode Yakul into the little village.  
  
"Ashitaka, Is your village always this quiet?" San asked. " No, it isn't! They must be with the wise woman." With that Ashitaka and San climbed the stairs up to the small hut, hearing voices they continued. When they reached the doorway a hush fell over the small crowd and everyone turned and looked at Ashitaka and the strange girl. "Could it be? Has our prince really returned to us, ALIVE?" whispers went through the crowd. "Ashitaka, is it really you?" the wise woman asked. "Yes, it is me. I have returned because of the terrible dreams and visions that I have encountered. Now tell me wisewoman what is so horrible that it has brought me back to the village that I was banned from?" Ashitaka said. "Oh Ashitaka. Please everyone step aside let our prince through." The wisewoman ordered. With that the small crowd parted to reveal a young girl sleeping restlessly on a straw bed. " Kiya. What has happened to her?" Ashitaka said rushing to his sisters side. " Ashitaka. A strange disease has befallen our village, killing many. We are all that is left. However there may be a cure, but none of us are strong enough to reach it. You must help us or we will all die, including Kiya, it might even be to late to help her." The wisewoman said. "NO! I will not lose my little sister." Ashitaka knelt at Kiya's side. "Do not worry my sister, I will find the cure for you and everyone." Ashitaka said. turning to the wise woman he asked " What is this cure and where will I find it?" "It is found through the imashi pass and up in the high upotia hills, there is a small village where my cousin lives. Tell her I sent you and she may be able to help us. Rest tonight and we will get you supplies. But first tell us who this young woman is and where you have been." The wisewoman said.   
  
After telling everyone his story Ashitaka and San had their first real rest in a long time. The next morning they awoke and ate a large breakfast before they were to set out on their journey. " Here San, I can no longer take care of her. Her name is Mashi. Please take good care of her." A young boy from the village said to San handing her the reins of a red elk almost as beautiful as Yakul. " Thank you. What is your name?" San asked "Riaku" The boy said meekly. "I will not forget" San said before her and Ashitaka set off to find the cure.  
  
" How long will it take us to get to the Imashi pass, Ashitaka?" San asked. " I don't know. But I know that we are going the right way." Ashitaka replied. They rode in silence for the rest of the day. When they settled down for the night San asked Ashitaka many questions about his sister and village. When San ran out of questions to ask she rolled up in a little ball and went to sleep, dreaming of the kudamas and her home. Ashitaka could not sleep, he sat awake thinking about his sister and village. He had to get the cure.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
So how did you like this chapter? It was a little short but the next one will be longer. Please review it and tell me what you think. 


End file.
